Drake & Josh: Rockin' New York
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: Drake Parker is booked for gigs in New York during spring break, but he needs at least thirty community service hours to get into a college. He and his stepbrother/manager Josh Nichols find the solution: The School of Rock after-school program.
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon fell on Belleview High School. Teenage students exited their final classes of the day. Among those students were stepbrothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols. Josh's intellegent girlfriend Mindy Crenshaw walked up to him.

"Just one more quarter," she said.

"And then we'll be going to college," Josh said.

"I got a letter from Stanford. They said that they would love to have me there."

"We'll still keep in touch even though we're in different colleges, right?"

"Of course. And we will keep in touch during spring break."

Mindy gave Josh a kiss that lasted a few seconds.

"Suddenly, I'm not worried anymore," Josh said.

Mindy laughed for a second.

"I'll see you later," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Josh said.

Josh walked down the hallway to Drake's locker.

"I've been waiting for this day to be over," Drake said.

"Are you psyched about spring break, brotha?" Josh asked

"You bet I am," Drake said.

Their nerdy friends Craig and Eric approached them. Eric was the one wearing glasses. Craig was the one wearing a sweater vest. But Drake did not remember that.

"Hey guys," Eric said.

"Hey Craig," Drake said.

Eric looked downward and closed his eyes for a moment. After pinching his forehead, he looked back at Drake.

"For the eighty-ninth time, it's Eric. This is Craig!"

Eric grabbed his friend Craig by the shoulder and moved him a little closer to Drake.

"Hey Craig," Drake said.

"Hey guys," Craig replied. "Do you have any plans for spring break?"

"Okay," Drake said. "So the guys at Spin City Records want me to play few shows in New York. I'm gonna finish my new album there."

"Cool," Eric said.

"Are you co-headlining with anyone good?" Craig asked.

"Co-what?" Drake asked.

"I'll tell them," Josh said. "He is co-headlining shows with Ben Sheffield."

"No way!" Craig said. "He's a great singer!"

"I know, right?" Drake said.

"Drake is also booked as a guest on Dave Lenoman's talk show."

"I never get to see that guy's show because it starts at 11:35 P.M.," Eric said. "Good thing I'll be able to stay up late during break."

"We'll be sure to watch you," Craig said as he and Eric left.

"All right," Drake said. "Later. So, Josh, you made sure there was nothing fishy in the contract that we signed?"

"Nothing fishy or shrimpy," Josh said.

Drake looked at him with an expression that hinted that he thought Josh's joke was lame.

"I'm hungry now," Drake said.

Drake took a Fat Cake out of his locker and then closed it. He flinched when he noticed that his former English teacher Mrs. Hayfer was standing right next to his locker.

"Hello, Drake."

"Hello, Mrs. Hayfer. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were thinking of going to college now that your senior year is a couple of months from being over."

"Yeah. I want to go to college."

"Then I'm sure you're aware that you need at least thirty community service hours in order to qualify."

"Thirty community service hours?" Drake repeated. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You know why."

"Because you hate me?"

"Exactly."

Mrs. Hayfer walked away.

"Later Mrs. Hayfer," Josh said.

She did not turn around to acknowledge Josh. Drake looked at Josh. Josh could see how worried he was.

"Dude, you have got to help me."

"I know. I'm your Oprah. We'll think of something."

"Thanks, bro," Drake said.

Drake and Josh walked down the hallway and through the exit. An eventful spring break was ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake's mother Audrey and Josh's father Walter were at home when their sons arrived.

"How was your guys' day?" Walter asked.

"Not now, Walter," Drake answered.

As Drake and Josh went up to their room, Walter looked at Audrey.

"When did he star calling me-?"

"I don't know," Audrey said. "I wish I did so that I could tell you and you'd stop asking that."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, honey. You just ask it a lot."

Walter paused to think before he nodded.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Upstairs, Josh was opening up his laptop. Drake was lying on his bed and playing a guitar.

"There's gotta be something that I can do," Drake said.

"It'll be hard with all the stuff you already had scheduled," Josh said as he typed.

"But there's just gotta be something!"

"Drake, do you really want to go to college?"

Drake got out of his bed and began speaking.

"I'm not the best student, I'll admit that. But I want to go to college so that I can be someone. There are rock stars who didn't go to college and ended up being successful, but I want to be the rock star who actually went to college so that he could have a great education."

"Wow. That's really inspiring Drake."

"Yeah. Plus, women dig college graduates."

Josh's smile turned into a frown.

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah! They really do!"

Josh shook his head and continued searching on the web.

"We're gonna have to find something that you can do close New York City."

"Make sure it's not something boring like helping old people."

"Oh! I think I found something. It says, 'The School of Rock After-School Program'. It's in Woodbury."

Josh opened up a page that showed a map of New York state without any words. A red dot represented Woodbury. Drake looked at the map.

"That's not gonna work," Drake said. "That's, like, in the mid-western U.S. or something."

Josh slowly turned his head to look at Drake.

"This state is in the shape of New York state," Josh explained.

"But we need a place that's actually in New York state," Drake said.

"How is it that you're even graduating?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky and cool like that."

"This is New York state! Look, all you'd have to do is teach kids how to play music for three hours each week day and, at the end of the second week, you'll have thirty hours."

"Awesome! Hug me brotha!"

Josh got up and hugged Drake.

"Hey!"

Drake's little sister Megan walked into the room. Drake and Josh quickly broke away from each other.

"What's up?" Josh said.

"Walter says that I can go with you guys to New York."

"What?" Drake said. "Why?"

"Because you keep calling me Walter!" Walter shouted from downstairs.

"I thought that was your name! Did I get it wrong? Is it Wendell?"

"No! It's Walter!"

Drake looked at Josh.

"Your dad is weird."

"Trust me. I know."


End file.
